Mad World
by abbri22
Summary: Charlotte has always been conservative, very conservative. When she meets Bad ass, famous Robert Pattinson, he changes everything. Will she give up everything she's ever known? a very Robbie fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte'sPOV

**Prologue**

_I am I am, I am I am  
I think I am I think I am  
I'm glad I am  
I'm proud I am  
A real religious man_

_-Mister Loco, "A Real Religious Man"_

I grew up with these set of rules.

Curfew is 10.

No swearing.

Skirts were to be down to my knees.

Sex was to be saved for you husband.

No drinking.

No parties.

You must be polite to everyone. No matter how much you dislike them.

And lastly, you should always do what is right.

You see, my Dad is the high priest for 1st Catholic Church in San Diego, California.

My family expected me to be an example for all teens at our church and I happily obliged. It was easy to be good. I went to school, made all A's. I studied, I never went out to parties, I read my bible every night, and I prayed before every meal, I was an avid volunteer. And it was good. It was safe.

Eventually high school was over and I got into one of the best colleges I could've asked for because of my grades and my parent's couldn't have been prouder.

The day they sent me off, they gave me a necklace with a gold cross along it. It was to remind me not to fall into temptation while away.

And that flew for a while, until I met him.

I blame it on him. I blame it on him because he taught me how to roll peoples houses, and how to dance in public, how to drunk dial and how to tip strippers the right way. But mostly he taught me how to be a friend. He taught me to love with everything you got and I taught him the same.

And that is one rule worth following.

This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, I just have an insane fascination with the boy named Rob.

**Chapter 1: Best Friends and Bars**

_"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good."_

-Cage the Elephant, "There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked"

* * *

"A bar? No way." I state firmly, fiddling with the cross around my neck.

"Come on, Charlotte. You need to have at least one college experience. You're only 20 and I feel like I'm going to have to start brushing your dentures for you or buying you adult diapers." Haylie quipped facing herself in the mirror, fiddling with her already perfect hair.

"I resent that." I said giving her an evil look that she never takes seriously.

"All I'm saying is that you're almost 21 and you're still a fucking virgin." She knows that I don't enjoy her cussing.

She does it all the time anyway, just to make me uncomfortable.

"I have chosen to wait till marriage and you should respect that." I say holding my head high and tucking a non-existent stray hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I've developed while talking about the sex.

"I think you're going bump uglies with the first fucker who tells you he loves you." My best friend states, smirking at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks for being so supportive." I mutter looking down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want you to be a happy and I don't think you're happy living like a fuc-freaking nun." She says not really sorry, but editing herself while turning away from the mirror to look at me.

"I just don't see the point in bars, all they do is lead to sin."

"Just this once, I won't even pressure you to "sin" o holy one and I'll even go to church with you tomorrow." She says rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." I sigh, knowing that I have just opened up the floodgates but thinking maybe it's worth it to get Haylie to go to church, even if its only so I'll go to a bar.

"But under my conditions," I warn, interrupting her happy face.

"Name them."

"I get to pick what I wear."

"Deal."

"I get to drink whatever I want, and no slipping anything in my drink like last time." I warn giving her my mom look. The 'mom' look was one I have perfected when it comes to Haylie.

"Shit, that was one fucking time." She mutters, looking peeved that I brought it up again.

"You slipped half a bottle of tequila into my virgin daiquiri!" I throw my hands into the air.

"Only you could get drunk from one daiquiri."

"Still, no more slipping of any substance into my beverages."

"Fine, deal. Anything else, Friar Charlotte?"

"Yes, one last thing. No forcing me unto young men. As much as I loved the last guy you hooked me up with, I do not want a repeat. Got it?"

"Oh come on, I thought Paul the guy from the adult megaplex was nice. And he even offered you free movies for a month." She chuckled.

"He was repulsive. I had to read the Kings 8:47 five times before I could forgive myself for looking through the 'pictures' on his phone. You know that?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't like the fun-bags he had stored on his cell."

"Why am I even friends with you?" I ask her giggling, only half serious.

"Because you love me and you are going to discover one day that you're just as much as a sexual freak as me." She says, stating only half the truth.

"Now go get dressed," slapping my behind in the direction of the closet.

We both dress quickly. Haylie is wearing her totally out there dress tonight; it's a bustier top with geometric shapes that flairs out but is shorter than what I would consider decent. I tell her so, and she replied she 'didn't give a crap.' Well, maybe not those exact words but.

I had on a pin dot dress with a high V neck and an empire waist with a hem line that ended at my knees. Haylie stated it was better for church's single night but 'it would do.'

I fixed my blonde hair into a French twist and we were off.

The club is packed when we get there and we have to wait with everyone else to get in.

After all, it was Hollywood and it was a Saturday night.

The music was blaring with some heavy beats and dirty words even from the outside of the club. If u seek Amy? What is that supposed to mean?

By eleven we were in, Haylie went off to the bar to fetch her some drinks, (plural of course) while I sat at our little table by myself.

"Hi. I'm Luke." I look up, into a pair of green eyes. I can barely hear him over the music.

"Hello." I reply politely before seaching for Haylie.

"I'm invisible." he called my blue eyes back to his pale face.

He had dark black hair and green eyes, definitely a Haylie category 5.

She rated men like tornadoes.

"Really?" I question, while tilting my head to the side feigning interest.

This guy must have had one too many Cuervo's.

"Can you see me?" he puts his hands in front of his face looking a little like a four year old.

I look around to see if anyone else thinks this is strange, there's a guy looking at us from the bar and a couple of women chuckling.

"Yes." I say, confused now.

"How about tomorrow night, too then?" he says, smiling.

I'm not sure whether to laugh or puke.

I decide for the former, not wanting to make him feel bad.

He must have some personal issues with those lines.

Haylie walks in amidst my controlled, polite laugh.

"What's going on here?" she gives Invisible guy the 'did you hurt my innocent best friend look?' before giving him the 'sex look'.

I guess it's a good thing she has personal issues too.

"Um, Luke meet my friend Haylie."

"Hi." She purrs, eyes still locked on Invisible man.

"Wanna dance?" his attention taken off me.

"Sure." Her eyes are on the prize.

One thing I have learned is to never interrupt Haylie in the middle of the hunt. She's a world class predator and you do not want to get in her way.

That leaves me alone again, how wonderful.

I walk over to the bar to get a drink, picking up Haylie's off the table before someone tries to take it I know she'll be back for it, and sitting by the guy who was staring at us earlier. His head is down, and he was twirling a thin black straw around a cup of golden liquid.

"Water, please." I tell politely the bartender when he comes by, he gives me a strange look before handing me a glass from the tap.

"Did you hear some of the cast from Twilight's here tonight?" I hear the brunette talking next to me.

I had never seen the movie or read the books. I wasn't much of a sci-fi person and my parent's had this rule when I was still at home that I wasn't allowed to see movies like that. My parents had a lot of rules and I guess since I grew up following them I saw no point in breaking them now.

"Yeah, I heard they're like all in the VIP section except a few of them are dancing with us commoners." The blonde slurs, sounding bitter.

Must not be a big fan of 'Twilight."

The guy next to me lifted his head slightly from his hunched position over his drink, and chuckled darkly, a crooked smirk on his lips from what I could see; which wasn't much in the dark club. His teeth were crooked in a uniquely, beautiful way and his lips were a luscious red that stood out in the dark. He had a grey beanie on with a gray shirt and black skinny pants. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes and heartbreak.

I could tell already I was in trouble.

A/N: Hi, there. I'm Bee and I'm writing Charlottes POV. My fellow writer is Abby and she's taking every fifth chapter which will be a different POV. Please Review.


End file.
